Without Hope
by MultiFandomShips
Summary: A life without Hope is not a life she wants to live. What will Hayley do if she loses Hope? Will she find her back? How will Klaus react to this situation? Klayley in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Losing Hope**

 **Hey dear readers, this story focuses mostly on Hayley and how she would cope with losing her child. There will definitly be some Klayley in later chapters. It is set right after season 2, episode 8. Let me know what you think, feedback is much appreciated!**

 **Red lighting, you gave me the idea for this story, so thank you and thank you for the support you give me. This story wouldn't be the same without your ideas :)**

 **Lots of love to all of you! xxx**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The werewolf said. Hayley stared at the candles that lit the altar. "I can't. I never had loving parents. I'm sorry Jackson, but I don't love you. I want to give Hope a chance to be raised by people who love her and who are also in love with each other. I want Hope to see that life isn't all about hatred and enemies. Because with the Mikaelsons, it's likely she will get that impression. I want her to know there is also something that's called love. I won't marry because I have to. That's not the message I want to pass on to my daughter. I'm really, really sorry. But I can't do this Jackson. I hope you understand."

While she spoke, Jackson started to look angrier by every word she said. "So you want to put the future of our people at stake for the vague idea of marrying out of love? Where do you think you'll find that? In that vampire family? The only thing those filthy bloodsuckers feel any love for is war. What about Hope? You think it's safe for her to grow up in that environment? The only thing you think about is yourself and your bloodsucking friends." He yelled furiously.

"Leave the Mikaelsons out of this, without them I wouldn't even be here. You have no idea what we owe to them." Answered Hayley equally furious. Jackson stood and walked straight to the exit of the church. Before he reached it, he turned around one more time. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again, frowned and turned back around. He pushed the huge door open rabidly. The sound the doors made when they closed made the church shake to its foundation. -

...

With closed eyes, she listened to the sounds of the night. The sound off jazz music and the laughter of people could be heard in the distance. The park was an ideal place to unwind and unwinding was something Hayley needed desperately after her emotional collision with Jackson. The werewolf was her friend and she didn't want to lose him. The cooing of Hope woke her from her musings. The mother wolf squatted smiling in front of the buggy. "Hey little one, what did you see? Are you laughing at those squirrels again?" She said while caressing her daughters' cheek with her finger. Hope cooed and wriggled as an answer. She reached out her tiny hands towards Hayley. But just as the mother wanted to pick up her daughter, she noticed she wasn't able to move.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a tall skinny man walking towards her. He had a long grey goatee, which made his face look longer than it actually was. The man's hair was long and unkempt. On his head, a bald spot was clearly showing. The suit he was wearing was of an old-fashioned cut and his shoes were polished so hard, you could see the moon reflected in them. The strange man repeated an unintelligible sentence as if he was singing a song. While he came closer, Hayley saw two other men appear in her sight. They were very muscled, both of them wore a checkered shirt. They looked so alike; Hayley initially thought she had double vision.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up straight and she started to feel sick. Not being able to move worried her more than anything. She tried to break free from her paralysis, but nothing worked. Hope. If they touched her daughter… She growled desperately. Hope looked startled and started to sob. Big, hairy hands took her out of the buggy. That made the baby scream and cry loudly. Hayley yelled angrily: "Don't you touch her. Please take me. I beg you. Leave her alone!" "You will never see her again, traitor." Answered one of the broad men with a deep voice. After that the strangers started to walk away.

"Let her go or I'll swear to you… I will break you all. Give her back. I will find you; I'll kill every one of you! You will all die, I promise you that! Even if it's the last thing I do." Screamed Hayley. The sounds of laughing male voices and the cries of her baby died away in the distance. The hybrid screamed and roared, moving was still impossible. Tears ran over her cheeks while she growled and howled.

After a while, Hayley started to feel a little tingle in her fingers. She could move her fingers a few minutes after. The wolf slowly regained control over her body. With shaky legs, she hobbled to the place where the men disappeared. "Hope!" Hayley yelled as loud as she could. "Hope!" The only answer she got was that of a lonely owl. Desperately she kept on walking while she screamed Hopes name till she couldn't ignore the truth any longer. The kidnappers had erased their tracks, even their scent was nowhere to be found.

Her sight clouded by tears and her knees could no longer support her weight. She fell to the floor sobbing. It felt as if someone squeezed her throat shut, her lungs were burning. Hayleys field of vision narrowed until she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Desperation

**Chapter 2: Desperation**

 **Dear, lovely readers. Here it is, the second chapter to my story! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long. I've been so busy with working and recently I've started a new education at college. Thank you all for your patience! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks again Red Lighting for the inspiration, I hope you like it!**

 **Lots of love xxx**

* * *

It's a warm, calm evening; almost too calm. The dark silhouette of Klaus was observing New Orleans from the window. A drop of sweat rolls from his neck all the way down and forms a little puddle in the cavity of his clavicle. A fresh breeze cools the vampire's skin and plays with his hair. Klaus closes his eyes and breathes deeply. The knot in his stomach tightens itself, he shivers involuntarily. The worried feeling that had taken hold of him could not be removed so easily. A child laughed in the house across the street, which made a shock spread through Klaus' body. "Something's wrong, I need to find them." He said to no one in particular and disappeared in the night.

….

All was quiet in the park. The only sound came from little night creatures which rustled through the thicket, searching for food. Despite the silence, Klaus knew he could find Hayley and Hope here. He took in their scent, that of a female wolf and her newborn cub, which was easy to distinguish between the other strange smells. He followed the path and came to a small clearing.

Light sobbing came from a dark silhouette on the ground. Hayley. Klaus sprinted to reach her and turned the face of the werewolf towards him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. The male hybrid searched the clearing with his eyes, the fear became unbearable. "What happened? Where is Hope?" He asked with a loud voice distorted by anger and panic. "They took her." Hissed Hayley. The pure hate for the captors in her eyes was unmistakable. Klaus got up infatuated. "They will pay for this!" He screamed while he hit the closest tree. With a deafening crack, the tree fell to the ground. Meanwhile, the female werewolf had got up and put her hand on his shoulder. She whispered: "They will never get away with this."

…

Rebekkah and Elijah listened in an unbelieving silence to the story of Hayley. "We have to safe Hope. No one can touch the Mikaelson family like that and get away without having to pay for it with his life." The older brother said. "First we have to figure out who did this. Who would want to hurt you or Hope?" Rebekkah asked. "Just about everyone", Sighed Klaus dispirited "Hayley and Hope are a part of our family, enemies in abundance." "We had those enemies for centuries and we will have them for many centuries to come. There has to be a reason for this to happen now. Is there someone of our old 'acquaintances' near New Orleans? Or have you made new ones?" Asked Rebekkah the two brothers reproachfully.

It suddenly came to Hayley: "Jackson!" she exclaimed. "He asked me to marry him and I refused him. He was furious and blamed all of you." Her gaze dropped involuntary on Klaus. The shade of a smile toyed around the hybrids' lips: "Than we shall have to pay our werewolf friend a little visit."


End file.
